Narcissa está embarazada
by SandraWrites
Summary: Las reglas sociales son muy claras, el primogénito debe ser siempre el primero en tener pareja,casarse y procrear...¿cierto?


**Narcissa está embarazada **

Rodolphus llegó a casa a las 8 pm, como siempre desde el día en que su padre había muerto y él se había convertido en cabeza de familia. Arrojó su maletín y su abrigo hacia una de las mesitas que adornaban el recibidor y llegó por fin al comedor, donde como de costumbre, ya lo esperaban su hermano y su esposa. La mitad de la cena transcurrió en silencio, con sus dos acompañantes esperando explicaciones sobre su ceño fruncido. El siempre elocuente Rodolphus Lestrange estaba sin palabras, genuinamente preocupado por las noticias que había recibido por la mañana. Como pudo, trató de recomponerse y hablar antes de que alguien más le informara a su esposa.

-Me encontré con Lucius en el Departamento de Misterios esta mañana

-¿Y? No es algo extraño en Lucius, siempre le gusta meter su larguirucha nariz donde no lo llaman

-Fue para hablar conmigo, quería darme una primicia.

-¿Primicia? Curiosa palabra querido ¿qué podría saber Lucius que no sepamos ya nosotros?

Y ahí estaba, el momento que Rodolphus había tratado de evitar toda la cena, pero no tenía opción, era mejor decirlo así tal cual era y dejarse de rollos.

-Tu hermana está embarazada

El tintineo de los cubiertos contra los platos dejó de sonar por un momento. Bellatrix se quedó muy seria y espetó enseguida:

-Imposible, Narcissa ya conoce las reglas-siguió comiendo- Lucius está jugando contigo solamente

- Eso mismo pensé yo, por eso lo consulté con el Dr. Vance-

-Hombre de confianza ese Vance- comentó Rabastan en un intento de validar a su hermano- Ha sido medimago de los Malfoy desde que recuerdo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

-Que la examinó él mismo y es cierto, tiene casi dos meses

Como era de esperarse Bellatrix se levantó echa una furia del comedor, salió a los jardines y se perdió allí afuera un buen rato. Pasaban ya de las 10 cuando Rodolphus escuchó en inconfundible sonido de los tacones de su esposa sobre las baldosas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- le preguntó a Rodolphus mientras se recostaba junto a él y miraba al techo

-Ya no podemos hacer nada Bellatrix

-Narcissa sabe perfectamente que no debe tener hijos hasta que yo los tenga, esto fue a propósito te lo apuesto.

-¡Claro que fue propósito! Lucius quiere herederos cuanto antes y sabe que tú y yo no vamos a tenerlos ni hoy ni nunca.-

-¡Con un carajo Rodolphus, hay que hacer algo!- se levantó de golpe

-¿Y qué quieres hacer, matar a tu hermana o a su crío? Por Merlín mujer, deja que esto pase, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar, como el ataque de mañana por ejemplo.

-Perfecto, lo dejo pasar, tú me conoces Rodolphus, a mí ese mocoso no me importa en lo más mínimo. Pero, ¿con qué cara me presento a las reuniones sabiendo que todo lo que se habla de mí es que soy una bruja estéril? ¿Cómo diablos vas a callar a la estúpida de tu madre con eso del heredero?

Por enésima vez, su mujer tenía razón. Su anciana madre ya daba suficiente guerra con ese asunto como para ahora agregarle que su cuñada iba a ser madre y de ellos no había para cuando. Suspiró.

-Si el Señor Tenebroso se entera de esto nos va a matar a los dos

-No se atrevería, aunque lo niegue, nos necesita

El matrimonio se dispuso a dormir, concordando en que antes de precipitar las cosas, debían hacer un intento por tener descendencia.

Bellatrix no pegó ojo en toda la noche, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que vendría. Las caras de lástima de su familia, la horrible satisfacción en el blanco rostro de Lucius, los cuchicheos y la condescendencia de los demás, las incesantes preguntas que ella deseaba pudieran tener respuesta. Esperó a que Rodolphus estuviera bien dormido y salió de la casa, dejando tras ella sólo el eco de sus pasos…

Por la mañana, apenas empezando el desayuno familiar, llegó una carta urgente a manos de Rodolphus.

Narcissa perdió al bebé, quiere ver a Bellatrix.

L.M

-No pensé que fueras a hacerlo tan pronto- le dijo a su mujer, tendiéndole la carta para que la leyera.

-Yo tampoco

Terminaron de comer como siempre, Rodolphus pidió unas horas libres en el Ministerio mientras Bellatrix practicaba su expresión afligida frente al espejo.

-Si me vieras con esta cara, ¿me creerías?

- Si yo fuera Narcissa y me dijeras que Merlín aún vive, te creería- abrazó la breve cintura de ella y le besó el cuello.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy ya toda la familia estaba ahí. Bellatrix subió a la habitación de su hermana con el mejor gesto de preocupación que tenía y Rodolphus se quedó en la sala de estar, con los demás.

-Cissy abre, soy yo- escuchó el cerrojo moverse y entró, su hermana estaba tendida en la cama, más palida de lo usual y con los ojos inyectados en sangre.

-Cissy querida, yo no lo sabía, lo siento mucho de verdad- Narcissa sollozó y abrazó a su querida hermana tan fuerte como pudo. Se quedaron así unos minutos, con un Lucius deshecho mirándolas.

-¿Y qué te ha dicho Vance? ¿Podrás volver a intentarlo?- preguntó Bella sin soltar el abrazo de Narcissa, notó que ella asentía y lloraba de nuevo

-Tranquila Cis, verás que en nada habrá un crío tuyo rondando por la mansión

-Gracias Bella, no sé qué haría sin ti en este momento tan horrible-

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-No sé, iba saliendo del baño y todo se me oscureció, cuando desperté Lucius me dijo que lo había perdido.

-Ay Cissy, ¿entonces no recuerdas nada?- preguntó Bellatrix, recelosa.

-Bueno, recuerdo algo, pero te parecerá de lo más ridículo. La verdad es más parte de un sueño, creo yo- nerviosa, Bellatrix se alejó un poco de ella- Escuché tu voz Bella, diciendo algo así como "ya todo está arreglado" y luego unos pasos que se alejaban…algo muy raro, de verdad muy raro.

-Era tu subconsciente querida, me necesitabas aquí, y aquí estoy, arreglando tu estado de ánimo, supongo.

Narcissa le tomó las manos y le agradeció una vez más.

-Creo que necesito descansar, me harías un gran favor si le pidieras a todos que se vayan- volvió a recostarse y cerró los ojos

Bellatrix salió del cuarto lo más sigilosamente que pudo y regresó al salón. Ya sólo estaban ahí su esposo y sus padres, esperando noticias de Narcissa.

-Está bien, ya hablé con ella, creo que eso era lo que le hacía falta…

Druella Black se levantó de su asiento y abofeteó con furia a su primogénita

-¿Cómo te atreviste? ¡A tu propia hermana Bellatrix!

-Vieja decrépita, no sé de qué hablas

-Los elfos te vieron entrar anoche, lo escucharon todo, ¿es que tanto es tu egoísmo que no pudiste soportar que tu pobre hermana tuviera algo que tu nunca vas a tener?

La rabia de Bellatrix se desató, arrojó a su madre al sillón y sujetó su cuello lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejar que hablara.

-Pues sí madre, fui yo, y tienes toda la razón. No quiero que Narcissa tenga descendencia todavía, y si yo no la tengo, entonces ella tampoco. Si vuelve a quedar embarazada, voy a volver a hacerlo, no tengas duda de eso- soltó el cuello de su madre y observó como la piel volvía a su color normal y las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos- Tu sabes muy bien que yo a Narcissa la adoro, es mi sangre. Pero hay reglas madre, tú fuiste muy clara cuando me casé ¿te acuerdas?

Rodolphus miraba a su mujer, amenazadora e imponente, justo como le gustaba. Dio otra calada a su puro y se levantó.

-Hora de irnos Bella- su mujer, obediente como pocas veces, se acomodó el abrigo y salió de la mansión del brazo de su compañero y amante.

Horas después, mientras yacían desnudos en la cama, disfrutando de un dulce y familiar letargo Rodolphus preguntó:

-Entonces ¿volverías a hacerlo?

-Por supuesto cielo, pero debes recordarme matar a los elfos primero.

La primera guerra siguió su curso, los Lestrange ascendieron rápidamente entre los mortífagos y poco a poco se olvidaron de antiguas metas y ambiciones, convirtiendo los deseos de su Señor en prioridad número uno. No mucho después de haber alcanzado ser los más apreciados por quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Narcissa Malfoy lograría por fin dar a luz al hijo que tanto había deseado.

**La verdad es que me intrigaba mucho ese espacio de tiempo tan largo entre el año que supongo se casaron Lucius y Narcissa y el año en que nació Draco. Podrían ser hasta 8 años, según mis cuentas, y pues bueno, algo tenía que hacer al respecto. Espero les guste, si es así o no lo es, hagánmelo saber dejando un review.**

**Gracias y feliz 2012 a todos!**


End file.
